Kenzie Otto
Biographical Information Name: 'Kenzie Otto '''Code Name: '''Flash '''Age: '''25 '''Sex: '''Female '''Nationality: '''Extra-Planar (Mojoverse) Physical Description '''Height: '''5'3" '''Weight: '''150 lbs '''Eye Color: '''blue '''Hair Color/Style: ' * Short * Orange '''Other: * Piercings: '''her ears * A semi-neural implant based on relatively advanced tech from Pi's reality that takes the place of her left ear drum (see notes below) '''Better Description: Has six-arm, which all come out of her scapula X-Outfit: '''Sleeveless version of a standard uniform '''Casual Outfit: '''Whatever is currently in fashion and will fit on her '''Equipment: * A sword bought from a store at the local mall (which was augmented by Maker to be a near adamantium grade metal alloy which Maker dubbed Bitchtanium as a result of Kenzei being rather rude to him at that point in time and otherwise ungrateful for him (in his words) fixing her insult to the art of metallurgy'. * An implant provided by Pi so that the two of them can be in contact at all times. Abilities and Weaknesses Source of Extra-Normal Abilities: 'Genetically Engineered/heritage '''Extra-normal abilities: '''Like her mother, Kenzie can use her extra arms to perform a magical 'dance' to open a trans-space portal '''Weaknesses: ' * Untested on how far her teleportation powers are, but best guess would be around 142 miles. * She must have a visual as to where she is Porting someone or something. * Under times of extreme stress she tends to falter on her teleporting. * She can only open two portals at a time any more would be taxing on her and would collapse almost instantly, along with herself. '''Notes on her implant: * The implant offers no real advantage to Kenzie directly * The implant allows for semi-covert communication between Kenzie and Pi. ** Pi can hear what Kenzie is hearing as well as communicate directly with her audibly * Initially the implant was lacking necessary firmware that was needing for it to work properly ** Rather than a live video-feed, the implant only sent a still image of whatever Kenzie's left eye sees each time she blinks. *** Which poses a bit of an issue for Pi since all the high res images go right into his cybernetically enhanced brain and can not be stored on an external storage medium because no compatible storage system exists for him to use * The implant only works at this point between Pi and Kenzie. ''Normal human' Abilities: ' * Is very flexible * Is learning to sword-fight, plans to eventually learn to use multiple swords at the same time. Psychological Description 'Personality: ' * Very friendly until people are rude to her, then she tends to teleport them either away from her or to where she last visited. * She tends to try to use her portal making to solve every problem she faces. 'Interests: ' * computers * researching other multi-armed individuals 'Hobbies: ' * Appreciating nature 'History: ' Has been in an orphanage as early as she can remember and was picked on because of her multiple arms. When her power developed at 13, she disappeared from the Orphanage, as she was trying to perfect her skills. Alternative Version (Earth 62688) Though this has never been stated in-character, the Kenzie of this time-line was Lance/Pi's surrogate mother figure after both Pedro and Sargotha never returned from the mission to Alt London and the London of Earth 62688 was destroyed by Hellraiser losing control due to him being separated from Shroud, rendering her unable to keep his revenant nature stable. This version of Kenzie was also responsible for both retrieving the x men of Earth 1235 from the limbo that resulted from the nullification of Alt London as well as sending them (along with Pi) through time and space back to Earth 1235 scant hours after they had left for on the Alt London mission, thus effectively severing Earth 1235's time-line from that of Earth 62688 by averting the destruction of London by Hellraiser. Background Information Category:Extraplanar Origin Category:Females Category:Physical Mutants Category:Ability Mutants Category:Transpacial Abilities Category:Blade Fighter Category:Related to a canon character